From Rags to Riches
by Auna89
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Shippou are slaves in Sesshomaru's mansion. But get this, Inuyasha and his brother get along! (Well, for the most part....) Miroku becomes jealous of Sesshomaru, after falling for Sango. Inuyasha falls for Kagome, who's not sure what to
1. entertainment

Hey um, this is my first Inuyasha fic so sorry if it's really sucky.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Kagome," Sango shook her friend's shoulder. "Kagome the ship just docked so we'll be let up in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Huh? Okay." Kagome sat up and yawned, her raven hair falling in a mess around her.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Sango knelt behind her, running her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it. "We want to look presentable if we want to be auctioned off to a half-descent owner."  
  
The two girls sat waiting in the cargo (a/n not sure what it's called) of the ship, surrounded by other slaves. They had been on the sea for about 3 months, heading to southern Japan to be sold as slaves. Their only company was the rats that scurried in the shadows.  
  
Everyone looked up as a pair of shiny black boots came down the stairs.  
  
The captain raised a pistol in his hand and shot it into the air with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Alright you filthy dogs! God only knows why they want you, but the people in this kingdom apparently found some use for you for whatever reason. Anyways, women and children first, followed by the men, so be neat an' orderly comin' up. The crew will be waitin' with some rope to tie ye up an' take ye ashore." with that the captain headed back up to the deck as two men came down.  
  
"You's heard the capin'. Nice an' orderly now! Women and children only!"  
  
"Kagome, where's Shippou?" Sango looked around, Kilala perched on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou waved from the top of a pile of boxes that stood next to the stairs.  
  
"Shippou! Come back here!" The little fox demon obeyed and leaped into Kagome's arms. "Don't scare me like that!" Kagome hugged him tight and kissed him on the head.  
  
The three friends made their way above deck, the sun shining brightly in their eyes.  
  
Two large men came up to them and bound their hands together with rope, shoving them towards shore.  
  
A massive crowd of men and women alike surrounded a large wooden platform. Shouts were heard left and right, posing handfuls of gold for the healthiest and strongest of the selection.  
  
Kagome watched as one little boy, no older than six or seven, had to be pried from his sobbing mother.  
  
"Mommy! Please!!!" He held fast to his mother's arm as a large man tried to lift him.  
  
"Mommy, please don't let them take me!"  
  
His mother looked at him through bloodshot eyes. "We'll meet again Darling... Someday..." she kissed him on the forehead and watched him be carried away, kicking and crying, for the last time.  
  
'It's so sad, that people would tear apart a family like that.' Kagome thought to herself. 'She'll probably never see him again either.'  
  
Sango nudged her in the side. "Look, that man over there is staring straight at you!"  
  
Kagome looked over to meet a pair of amber eyes.  
  
"Oh I hope he doesn't take just you Kagome!" Shippou buried his head in her neck as she held him tighter.  
  
'I'll make sure he won't!' Kagome moved closer to Sango as she watched the man with white hair talk to the auctioneer.  
  
"You two! Over there! Come 'ere!" Sango and Kagome did as they were instructed and stood in front of the man with white hair. A little girl, around six years old, stood pulling at his robes trying to get his attention.  
  
"Rin, I'm working right now. Now is not the time."  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-chan." She looked up into Kagome's eyes for a moment, and then walked in the other direction.  
  
"I'll take the two of them, and the little fox demon." Sesshomaru exchanged the sack he held in his hands, with the ropes binding their freedom.  
  
"This way!" He led them to a carriage along the road, ordering them sit across from him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they entered the gates of a large mansion, orchards of all kinds stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
'It's beautiful,' Kagome sighed.  
  
"So tell me ladies, how old are you, and what are your names."  
  
"Sango cleared her throat. "My name is Sango, and this is Kagome. Little Shippou is on her lap, and this is my kitten Kilala. Sango said as Kilala nuzzled her head against her neck. "I am 16 years, Kagome is 15, and Shippou is 6.  
  
"Maybe you and Shippou can become friends Rin." Rin smiled in agreement.  
  
"You shall rise at dawn each morning to help clean. You will then serve breakfast, and only after will you eat with the other servants. When there are guests, you will serve to their every need. No matter how much you may dislike it." Sesshomaru smirked at the girls' surprised reactions.  
  
"Some nights I shall make exceptions, but other than that, you do as you're told by all others above you. Is that clear?"  
  
Sango and Kagome nodded.  
  
"As for you young fox, you shall be the playmate of Rin. Care to her needs and you shall be ordered nothing more. I do not find my requests so unbearable, so be as diligent with your work as possible."  
  
The carriage slowed to a stop as they all got out. The girls were greeted by two fair faced servants. They introduced themselves as Marli and Auna. Leading them to their chambers, Kagome watched as Shippou was led away by Rin to her rooms.  
  
"These should fit you well enough." Auna pulled out a pile of dresses and aprons. "Your boots are next to your beds, and your undergarments are tucked in your drawers.  
  
Marli picked up four dresses out of the pile of clothes and laid them on the two beds. "These are for the nights when us women entertain the guests," she pointed to two fitted silk dresses. Violet for Sango, and blue for Kagome. "These are for everyday things, one for the colder days, and one for the warmer days," this time she pointed out four dresses, two cotton, and two of a fleece like material. Each the same pale blue color. "And these two dresses are for days you go into town with the master. You only wear these on rare occasions." Marli handed a full dress of cotton and lace to Kagome, the color of violets. Auna handed another to Sango, the color of tulips.  
  
Marli started towards the door. "I'll leave you two to get settled, but be prompt for dinner at five. Tonight we entertain some guests." Auna followed her friend as the two went to get ready.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango broke the silence as each stared at the silk dresses.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"By entertaining, do you think they mean-"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
____________  
  
Sesshomaru waited patiently around the table with his friends. He wanted to show off his new prizes. Especially to his brother who was soon to come.  
  
First came Auna, his old lover. Followed by about ten more decent looking woman, and finally, Kagome and Sango.  
  
He watched as his friends' eyes lit up as the two petite girls entered shyly, obviously inexperienced. He marveled at his find. The two looked stunning, side by side, and he knew then that he had made a very wise decision in choosing so. Kagome in a deep blue, and Sango in a luscious violet.  
  
Aroused by the sight, Sesshomaru shook his dirty thoughts out of his head. 'Where is that brother of mine though? Inuyasha should have been here by now.'  
  
Kagome stood shivering in the skimpy dress. 'How disgusting standing here in front of all these horny demons, jeering at us like we're prizes to be one!' Kagome pouted. 'But it's not like we have a choice.' Kagome looked at her friend standing next to her. 'Anyone of these so-called-men can choose either one of us.' Kagome decided to give in and play their little games, but just for tonight.  
  
At that moment, in walked another demon. His hair the color of the purest snow, matching that of Sesshomaru to be precise. Indeed, he sat next to their master, eyeing each of the girls. His amber eyes resting upon Kagome, but quickly looked away as he noticed her stare.  
  
"It's about time little brother." Sesshomaru stated. "I see you've discovered my new treasures."  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly and nodded. "Quite a prize, I must admit."  
  
"A? But did you not notice there are two?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, they are quite the prizes. That is what I meant to say."  
  
"Maybe, unless you had your eye set on a specific one." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Well, I might. But I'm really not sure."  
  
"Oh come on! I invited you here for the night- to have a little fun. That is why there are only two."  
  
Inuyasha looked over the raven haired girl again. Her silken dress catching all the right curves."  
  
"And as you are my guest, it is only fair to let you decide on who you want before me."  
  
Inuyasha sat in thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, you have the rest of the night to decide. But now we sit, and feast, and be entertained." Sesshomaru chugged his glass of wine and licked his lips as a melodic song began to play.  
  
Kagome stood, not sure what exactly to do. Auna had told her that it would interest them more if Sango and she did a duet in front of their master. Kagome had asked what to do, but Auna only smiled. "Get into it; you're going to end up having to before the night is through anyways."  
  
Now she stood even more nervous, but Sango helped by suggesting what they do. The two girls crawled towards where Sesshomaru and his brother sat aroused. Soon they got into the hang of things by watching the other women around them and following what they did. Many demon hands reached out and groped their butts, hollering for more. Two girls off to their right started making out, much to the enjoyment of the others. Kagome and Sango kneeled in front of one another, feeling up and down, licking from their collarbones, and making their way into each other's mouths.  
  
"This feels wrong..." Kagome whispered in her ear as Sango straddled her. "We have no choice dumbass, it's not like I'm enjoying this." The music ended and the two friends stood up.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, having second thoughts?" Sesshomaru watched as his brother stared at Kagome with hungry eyes.  
  
"She's yours." Sesshomaru stood up, applauded, and then grabbed the two girls off the stage.  
  
"Kagome, this is my brother Inuyasha. You will attend to him tonight, and you;" Sesshomaru picked up Sango. "You shall come with me."  
  
The other demons watched jealous, though knew better than to interrupt Sesshomaru's decisions on ladies.  
  
Kagome stood nervous. 'Oh god, this is my first time too.'  
  
She watched as Sango was carried up to their master's chambers, and then followed Inuyasha up to his.  
  
___________________  
  
Okay, well....... I've never written a love scene before, but I'm not going into detail. There might be some suggestive stuff, but will Inuyasha actually take Kagome's innocence?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha. (So don't sue me....)  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! (And writing that kinda grossed me out so don't expect a lot of time to be spent on that next chapter.) 


	2. what a loooong night

Chapter 2:  
  
Hey people! I know I only posted the first chapter yesterday, but I got four reviews, plus I'm really into this story right now. Hope you like it!  
  
WARNING!!! : SLIGHT ADULT THINGS IN HERE (HIGHLY NOT SUGGESTED IF YOU'RE UNDER 13!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kagome entered the room behind Inuyasha, adorned in deep navys and blues.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha pointed to the large bed to the right.  
  
He sat down next to her with two glasses of wine in his hand.  
  
"Um,"  
  
He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I- I don't drink." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well there's always a first to everything." He smiled and she knew that she had no choice. Besides, she was obliged to do what he said.  
  
Kagome sat staring at the floor, the wine in her hands, untouched.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Kagome raised the glass to her lips, watching him intently staring at her, out of the corner of her eyes. Gulping the drink down, she wiped the foul tasting liquid from her mouth. A warmth spread through her belly and through her body.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's gross."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "You'll learn to love it living in this house."  
  
Kagome grimaced at the thought. A knot began in her stomach, 'What now?'  
  
Inuyasha took the empty glass from her hands and placed it on the small table next to the bed.  
  
"Here," Kagome took his as well and drank it in two swallows, then placed it next to hers.  
  
"It doesn't taste that bad." She smiled.  
  
Inuyasha poured her more. Then two more glasses. "If you're not careful, you could do things you might regret."  
  
"I don't believe I'm drunk enough." Kagome finished off her sixth glass and giggled. "What else you got?"  
  
Inuyasha stared in amusement. 'If she keeps it up, she might be easier to take then I thought.' "Well, we got some whisky, but, that's all I think." He got up, opened a cabinet off to the right, and pulled out a large bottle.  
  
"Give me!" Kagome lunged at him and took the drink, pouring herself two more glasses.  
  
Inuyasha lay back on the bed and watched as she got drunker and drunker.  
  
Kagome finished her fourth glass of whisky, when she started to sway.  
  
"Nine glasses.... You amaze me girl." Kagome giggled and threw her glass on the floor.  
  
"Careful!" Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist before she hit the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" Kagome smiled and grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"Kagome, may I ask you something? Would I be your first?" She nodded then pushed him on the bed.  
  
"Maybe you should wait then." Inuyasha tried to push her away as she started to straddle him, though he found it hard to resist.  
  
Kagome undid his shirt, then his pants.  
  
Inuyasha found it REALLY hard to ignore the fact that his body insisted on ignoring him, much to Kagome's delight. His length pressed against her legs, pushing him to give in.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Give it up; it's obvious to both of us that you want this..." she slid off her dress, enjoying the blush that spread across his face.  
  
She leaned over and began sweeping light kisses across his neck and face. Inuyasha moaned and pushed her closer.  
  
Kagome smiled. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, though continued down his muscular stomach, reaching her destination.  
  
Inuyasha arched his back at her next action. She lifted her head and licked her lips.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He flipped her over, now lying on top of her. Kagome started to spread her legs, but stopped. Something was wrong.  
  
Inuyasha growled and did it for her. She'll get what she asked for. Kagome wriggled free, and rushed to the bathroom. Inuyasha at her tail. She leaned down to the floor, her eyes a blur. He watched from the doorway, confused as to what had just happened.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome reached out but fell as the room started to spin around her. Suddenly the feeling in the pit of her stomach became more than just a small pain, now making her nauseous. Kagome's stomach retched as she threw up all over the floor. Everything began to black and she passed out on the bathroom floor.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Sango, let me pose a question to you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would I be your first?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sango looked at the floor with unrelenting interest.  
  
Sesshomaru pointed to the bed. "Shall we?" Sango walked over next to him.  
  
He smiled and slid off her silk dress, marveling at her beauty. 'Why is this happening to me?' Sango lay on the bed as he took off the rest of his clothes.  
  
Sesshomaru lay under her when the doors to his chambers flew open.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"JAKEN!!!!!!!! What the HELL are you doing????" He flew at the door and had him in his claws, pleading for his life.  
  
"But MAAASTER!"  
  
"Sesshomaru! Please! I'm sure he must have a perfectly reasonable explanation for his interruption," Sango tried to pry Jaken from his grip.  
  
"Fine!" He growled then let his personal servant down from the wall.  
  
"Master! You could have killed me!" Jaken rubbed his neck as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'That was my intention at first.' "Get to the point Jaken."  
  
"Master, Kagome is sick! She blacked out while with Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha never disgusted a girl to the point of making her sick."  
  
Sango ignored him, rushing to Jaken, shaking his shoulders. "Jaken, is she alright? Where is she?"  
  
"Yes, yes miss, she's in her room resting," Jaken looked down, and stared, much to Sango's embarrassment.  
  
"Love, I don't believe it would be very wise to run around the mansion with nothing on. Though, I must admit, I would not mind." Sesshomaru moved his hands down her bare back and groped her butt.  
  
Sango quickly stood up, her face scarlet, and wrapped a silk robe securely around her.  
  
__________________  
  
"Kagome, darling, are you okay?" Sango kissed the flushed face of her friend who lay in front of her.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" She hugged her friend tight and wiped her forehead with a cold cloth.  
  
"Where's- Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?" Sango smiled. "Did something happen?"  
  
Kagome's face turned redder, though this time from embarrassment. "Well, we were getting there. Until all nine drinks got to me and I barfed."  
  
Sango laughed and shook her head. "Well good luck for next time."  
  
Kagome was silent. "I don't even think there will be a next time. I didn't even want it. I'm glad the drinks took their toll before they made me do something I would regret, and later, probably not even remember."  
  
Sango nodded. "Thank goodness for that. Jaken interrupted us before we got too far."  
  
The two friends laughed at the events of last night. How ironic.  
  
"Is she awake?" Sesshomaru entered their room with Rin and Shippou close behind him.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright!" Shippou leapt onto the bed, Rin at his side.  
  
"I'm fine you guys, just a bit of a hangover."  
  
Rin looked at her with a blank face, "What's that?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "I'm just really tired."  
  
"Oh okay!" she smiled.  
  
"Come on you guys, Kagome needs her rest." Sesshomaru winked at her and followed the other three outside. "By the way Kagome, Inuyasha left on a trip to Tokyo for business so he won't be back for another week."  
  
Kagome sighed in disappointment as he shut the door, and fell back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Sorry if it was short and sweet, thanks for all the reviews guys! You're the best. Oh and check out this site: xanga.com/twilightangel89 it's my webpage, kind of. It's not that good yet though. But I really like my intro/welcome message. Well thanks guys! Bye!  
  
Now press that little arrow thingy next to submit review -now was that so hard?  
  
.......I didn't think so! 


End file.
